Wrist Watch
by WindyBlue
Summary: When a child is born a watch is implanted onto their right wrist, counting down the number of years, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until they meet their soul-mate. John Egbert has always dreamed of meeting the perfect female soul-mate, but on a Friday in November, he finds out that his soul-mate is a bit.. different then what he imagined. /DaveJohn FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

John Egbert, now 14 years old, was in a situation he knew he couldn't control. All around him hundreds of people scurried in all directions, doing their absolute best to dodge the raindrops falling from the grey clouds above. John would be joining them, if it weren't for the teenager in front of him. The raindrops started to fall harder and faster. They were both going to be completely drenched if they didn't move soon. He snuck a glance up at the boy then quickly focused back onto the cracked sidewalk below, clutching the grocery bag in his right hand nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw the blonde-haired boy run his hand through his hair, slightly smirking. He adjusted his aviator shades, glanced at the watch implanted in both of their wrists, and spoke 4 words that would change both of their lives forever.

"So, we're soul-mates huh?"

8:43 a.m; around the usual time John wakes up in the morning. But today he woke up 2 hours earlier, unable to sleep. The dark-haired boy let out a groan, running his hands through his hair. Today was an especially big day for him, for today was the day he meets his soul-mate. Everyone in the world has one, and everyone knows it from the watch implanted on their left wrist. On the day he was born that blue watch had been there, counting down the years, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until he meets 'the one'. The watch was set for 14 years back then, and now there's only 10 hours left. John was restless. He wondered dreamily what she would look like. All he hoped for was that she wasn't a total bitch, unlike one girl he knew.

"John, breakfast is ready!" his father called from the kitchen.

"Coming Dad!" John yelled, and quickly got dressed. It was supposed to be chilly today, so he slipped on his sky blue hoodie and fixed up his hair. _Gotta look stylish for my soul-mate_, he thought with a grin. He slipped on a pair of pants, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

The bell rang, signaling school is over. Hundreds of kids swarmed the hallways, groups of them chatting about what they were going to do for the weekend. It was Friday, after all. John sighed, and checked a nearby clock. 5:03 p.m, only 41 minutes left. _How in the world am I going to meet her when I usually walk home alone?_ He wondered as he began to leave the school building. He stopped in his tracks as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket; probably his dad. John pulled it out and checked the text he had received.

**Pick up some milk and eggs on your way home.**

**Love Dad**

John sighed; he would have to go a different route than he normally would go in order to go to the Supermarket. Adjusting his glasses, he began to walk towards the store.

The trip to the store took longer then he thought. The usual convenience store he goes to was closed for some odd reason, so he had to walk further to go to a different store. He quickly sent a text to his dad, saying he will most likely be late, when he catches a glimpse at the time. 5:43 p.m; he has 1 minute until he meets his soul-mate. Johns heart began to race as he feels his cheeks heat up, imagining the possibilities of what she would look like. He smiled, and began to walk home in a trance. Suddenly, it began to rain.

**30 seconds**

Johns eyes widened as he looked around for shelter.

**25 seconds**

He darted back to the convenience store, but suddenly stopped when he walked into a lamp post.

**10 seconds**

He rubbed his face in pain. _Shit, theres probably going to be a bruise_, he thought. _I'm gonna have a fun time explaining that to my dad._

**5 seconds**

He began to walk once more, completely focused on his forehead.

"Maybe I can conceal it with make-up..." He mumbled to himself.

**2 seconds**

John was suddenly shoved out of the way, bumping into a total stranger.

**1 second**

He looked up, and their eyes met.

**0 seconds.**

"Hey! Watch where you-" The teenage boy started to talk in an aggressive tone, but abruptly stopped. He checked his watch, then back at John. The glasses wearing boy did the same.

**0 years were left.**

**0 weeks.**

**0 days.**

**0 hours.**

**0 minutes.**

**0 seconds.**

The boy in front of John was his soul-mate, and he felt like screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! c: You guys are so kind~**

"Oh shit, what happened to your forehead?" The boy across John spoke once more. John put a hand up to his forehead, his shaky fingertips coming into contact with a red sticky liquid.

"I ran into a lamp post.." John mumbled, embarrassed. The blonde haired boy laughed, then stopped when he realized his soul-mate was serious.

"Oh.. You're serious. C'mon soul-mate, i'll take you to my apartment to get you cleaned up," he said as he took Johns hand. He led him down the streets, ignoring the weird stares they got from other couples.

"Whats your name?" John finally asked after a couple minutes of walking.

"I'm Dave, Dave Strider. And yours?" Dave spoke, not bothering to look at him.

"John Egbert," He responded. It was quiet again. Only the sound of raindrops hitting the sidewalk and the whispers of other people could be heard. Suddenly, John let go of Dave's hand.

"Whats wrong Egbert?" Dave asked, looking back at him with a concerned face.

"Dave, I don't believe we're soul-mates. I'm not gay..." John said with a frown. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Check your watch. What does it tell you?"

"It says 0 seconds but-"

"But nothing, John. Mine says 0 seconds too." He showed him his watch as proof. John sighed.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" He mumbled in a defeated tone. Dave chuckled, and took John's hand again.

"C'mon Egderp, we're almost there. My bros out of town so we have the place to ourselves."

"There, done." A couple bandages were placed onto Johns forehead, preventing the blood from leaking down his face.

"Thanks Dave," John spoke, gently rubbing the bandages.

"No problem." Dave then proceeded to disappeared into the kitchen. John took this time to observe the apartment, which was quite shitty. It was obvious the people who lived here were slobs; stuffed toys with long noses and butts were scattered everywhere in various colors. Stains of what appear to be small blood droplets were in a tiny spot near the door, making John wonder what his family's like. Before he could observe anything else, Dave came back with two juice boxes. He handed one to John, who let out a small thank you.

"So Dave, what are all these puppet things?" He asked, picking a blue one up and examining it. He saw his soul-mate's eye slightly twitch out of the corner of his eye.

"...They're called smuppets. My bro makes and sells them for a living." Dave answered him, taking a sip of his juice. John slightly raised an eyebrow and put the smuppet down. He then proceeded to gulp down the apple juice.

"Wheres a trash can?" He asked, and began to stand up while looking around.

"In the kitchen. I'll show you." Dave stood up. "Anymore questions-" Before he could finish that sentence, the cool kid slipped on the blue smuppet John was previously holding.

"SHIT-"

_Thud_

He fell on top of John, earning a groan of pain from him. Dave used his hands to slightly get off of John, but was still technically on top of him.

"Ough, sorry John. I tripped over a fucking smuppet. You okay?" He sighed, rubbing his head with one hand.

"Its okay, i'm okay." John groaned and opened his blue eyes. He then realized how close he was to Dave, and began to blush. ".. Do you think you can get off me though? You're um.. kinda.. close." Dave slightly smirked as he leaned down to kiss John's lips. John's eyes widened as he skillfully slipped out from under him, dropped a piece of paper on the floor, and walked to the door.

".. My Dads probably worried. Give me a call sometime, okay?"

"Wait! I don't have your-" It was too late; John left. Dave frowned and angrily got up.

"Fuck!" He yelled, running a hand through his hair. He then spotted the piece of paper John dropped. On it, his cell phone number was scribbled.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 days since the 'incident', and Dave and John have been texting back and forth non-stop. Usually it was about junk, such as what their hobbies were and what their favorite color was. As much as John enjoyed talking to him, it didn't seem right. Why would fate pair me up with another guy? He thought to himself while twirling a pencil in his hand. It was Monday, which was a school day. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so the entire class was out of their seats and talking to their friends. The only friend John had in homeroom was the empty seat behind him. There used to be someone sitting there, but they moved within the first week of school. It wasn't like John knew him, so it didn't really make a difference. Besides the fact no one threw spit balls at the back of his head anymore. A few minutes later, the teacher briskly walked into the room with her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

"Everyone, sit in your proper seats!" She yelled above the noise, and everyone instantly sat down in their seats. Clearing her throat, the teacher began to talk once more. "Okay, today we have a new student joining us! He transferred from our rival school, but make sure to put that aside and welcome him as one of us!" As soon as she finished talking, he walked into the classroom.

Dave Strider, his soulmate, was all of a sudden scribbling his name onto the chalkboard in his bad handwriting.

"'Sup, my names Dave. I like AJ, Doritos, and ironic things," He spoke with a slight southern accent, his face not displaying any emotion. John could have sworn that he saw the eyes behind those aviator shades glance towards him multiple times.

"That's very nice Dave. You can take a seat in the way back, behind John. John, raise your hand!" the teacher said, raising her voice during the last sentence. Before John could even raise his hand though, Dave was already walking towards him. He dropped his book bag down next to his desk, and took a seat behind him.

"What are you doing here?" John whispered to him as soon as the teacher began her lecture. "Don't you live like, an hour away from here?"

"You're just always asking questions, aren't you?" Dave commented in a whisper. "I'm here to win your heart. Wait no, that sounded cheesy as fuck. I'm here to convince you I'm your soulmate."

"So you'll walk an hour to school every day just because your soulmate's there?" He spoke in a louder voice, earning the attention of a few people around them.

"Your soulmate attends this school? Cool! I won't find mine for another 10 years," one girl exclaimed.

"You're pretty lucky dude. To live close to your soul mate is like a blessing," a boy said with a sad look on his face. Soon, the entire class was chatting about their soulmate.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled, causing the chatter to quickly die down. "As I was saying…"

After homeroom, John discovered that Dave and he had most of the same classes. Because of that, he was stuck with helping him around and showing him to his classes. John didn't mind too much though; the only con was that the boy attracted a bit of attention wherever they went.

"Next period's lunch. Great, I'm starving!" Dave stated while stretching his arms out in front of him.

"I hope you brought your lunch. The food here isn't too good…" John said, and began to look around for a table to sit at.

"I'll eat at home then," He replied. John whipped his head around with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure? I can split my lunch with you," he frowned.

"It's fine; I'm not too hungry anyways," he slightly smiled and patted John's head. "Are you worried about me, Egderp?" He didn't reply. Instead, he took his arm and dragged him to the nearest empty table. John sat down across from Dave at a big table, and took out his lunch from his book bag.

"Why are there so many chairs? Shouldn't we get like, a smaller table since it's just the two of us?" Dave asked in a confused tone, looking around. "There's a table over there with 2 chairs."

"Who said it would be just us?" John smiled. "I have friends, you know!"

"Where are these so called 'friends' of yours?"

"They're coming!" A few minutes later, a pair of twins came in and sat down at the table, filling up 2 out of the 7 open chairs.

"Hi new kid! I'm Jade, and this is my twin Jake!" The female twin chirped with a slight British accent, while the male twin smiled widely.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jake said his accent a thousand times thicker than Jade's.

"Whoa. British twins. Nice to meet you too, I'm Dave," he was a bit surprised, but hid it well. Pretty soon, a small group of people came bustling into the cafeteria. It seemed like two of them were arguing about something, while the third person was chuckling at them.

"Face the facts Karkat, you're guilty of having taken my pencil!"

"What? Why would I even wanna touch a stupid pencil covered in your saliva?"

"Guuuuuuuuys, it's just a pencil! Besides, it's impossible to make Karkat confess a crime."

"I didn't fucking take it!" The argument continued as the three of them took their seats, making the table almost complete.

"Uh, guys?" Jake tried to jump in, but was instantly drowned. Finally the last two people came and took their seats. A boy with a pair of pointy shades sat beside Jake and let out a sigh.

"They uh, usually get like this. I'm Dirk. Nice shades." Dirk introduced himself.

"Thanks dude. I'm Dave. Pretty ironic pair you got yourself," Dave shook his hand.

"I'm Jane, John's sister. Pleasure to meet you!" the girl greeted.

"'Sup. I'm pretty sure you know my name so…"

"By the way, that's Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi," John stated, pointing to each person as he said the name. Dave nodded, and for the rest of lunch he got to know all of John's friends.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" John awkwardly said. It was the end of the school day, and John and Dave were standing outside. No one else was around, since everyone usually gets off the campus as soon as they can.

"Yeah. Later, Egbutt." He waved goodbye, and turned around.

"Wait!" John quickly grabbed his arm, causing Dave to turn around with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Uh... I'm glad you transferred here. You get along pretty good with everyone, so you'll fit right in," He smiled at him, causing a red tint to appear on Dave cheeks.

"Thanks," He smiled slightly back, and pecked his cheek. Surprised, John's cheeks lit up red.

"W-What was that for?" He said in a surprised and embarrassed tone. Dave just smirked and turned around to walk home.

"Later John, I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, John was left to stand on his own while holding his cheek.


End file.
